Saviour (Herobrine X Reader)
by TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: You are a 16/18 (u can pick for now) old who is bullied a lot one day u decide that your life isint worth it. If u can make a better summary please let me know i suck at summarys If u dont like this kind of stuff then dont read
1. Suicide

**A/N this is edited verison**

You limped from the school bus almost tripping cause of your injured leg. "Damn those bitches" you cuss at the ground "why do I continue to try living" You then ask yourself "My whole life is worthless! My parents don't love me, I'm hated at school… why do I live on?" You question yourself "It's time for my goodbyes." You slightly chuckle. "The only thing I need to say goodbye to is Minecraft." You walk up the stairs to your computer and you were surprised that it was already turned on and in the Minecraft login screen "Well makes it easier for me." You mutter.

You go on to your world and stand on the podium you had made, all your captured mobs and animals and villagers where there "Excuse me, I would like to make an announcement." You type into the speech bar. Suddenly, all the creatures actually do seem to quiet down "I have decided that life is no longer living and that I am going to hang myself from the big oak that is in my backyard, I'm telling you this as my goodbye." You finish typing then you have the journal open that explains why you killed yourself "Goodbye cruel world.." you mutter then grab the rope from your chest that you had hidden underneath your bed. (**IN REAL LIFE!**) Walking outside you drag the table and make the loop, then you climb up into the tree and get ready to jump.

"What do you think your doing?" a deep dark voice said from behind you. Startled, You almost fell out of the tree but whoever was behind you saved you from falling. You turn around slowly being careful not to fall, You gasp "No you're not real, I'm dreaming, I'm hallucinating this can't be happening you're not real!" You shrieked as you stare into the legends blank soulless glowing white eyes. Herobrine darkly chuckles "oh I'm real (Minecraft username)" he touches your forehead then says "Sleep." soon a black haze occurs over you as you drift to sleep.

HEROBRINE'S POV

I watch as (Minecraft username) goes to sleep under my spell, I pick her up and carry her to her room. I tuck her in bed then softly kiss her forehead. I summon a plushie of me that has a note attached. Then I softly say to her while she sleeps "Sleep tight, I will be watching over you" then I turn invisible and wait.

YOUR POV

You wake up slowly blinking your eyes open, yawning You look over to your clock but, see a Herobrine plushie blocking it with a note attached, you grab the note and read"Dear (Minecraft username) I know that this might surprise you but… I like you so.. here's a little me to keep watch." You giggle as you read the end of the note. "This has to be some kind of joke.." you think to yourself "Eh I might as well play along then have some fun before I die, whether it be from HIM or suicide. " You finish with that grim thought as you grab the Herobrine plushie then notice the time.

"OH MY GOD IM GOING TO BE LATE!" You shouted as you rushed out of your bed but, you notice you were still in your clothes from yesterday. You grab the first shirt you could find, it was black with two white eyes on it. You dimly know that this is a new shirt that HE must of given you. You grab the plushie then your backpack and start running for the bus stop. You arrive just as the bus leaves "SON OF A BITCH!" You yell knowing that without the bus you won't be able to get to school on time.

"What am going to do now..?" You ask the Herobrine plushie. You feel a hot breath on your neck and a familiar dark gravelly voice says "Need a lift?" You turn around and see Herobrine You glare at him before you say "Yes…" he chuckles then says "Ask and you shall receive darling?" "Bastard." You think before saying in a annoyed way. "Herobrine can you please give me a lift to school?" He chuckles then says "As you wish my love." making you blush. Grabbing you from behind he pulled you against him and you could fell his teeth resting against your neck. "Hey!" You shouted and turned around to see no one there "Teleporting asshole." You grumble on the way to the front door of the school.

Your school day went by quickly for you, for some reason Brie and her crony's weren't at school today, You frowned.. usually that means they're partying, planning a party, or setting up an ambush. You go onto the bus and sit in your normal spot, you feel someone appear next to you "What are you doing?" You hiss at Herobrine who had glasses on. "I'm sitting." he replied smugly. Him just sitting there causally was starting to piss you off "I know that but why are you sitting here?" with a cheeky grin he replied "Cause I can." "Gaahh" You wanted to scream but could not on the bus, You turned back to Herobrine but he was gone. "Stupid teleporting bastard that's also an asshole." You mumbled.

The time passes till you get to your bus stop, it seemed oddly silent and you were almost at a breaking point from the dread that filled You with scary thoughts of what was about to happen. You slowly walk to the front of the bus "Hurry up _." the bus driver yells. You quickly get out of the bus. You see Herobrine standing nearby but, still pissed off at him You walk ahead him."Minecraft username" he says trying to catch your attention. "My name is _." You say. "Sorry I didn't know." he replies. You let out a puff of air then say "Fine walk with me then." You turn around expecting to still see him there, but he was gone. "TELEPORTING BASTARD!" You yell at the air and suddenly hear his dark chuckle surround you.

Walking the long road to your house you start thinking about the past events. "What is he playing at? I mean he is the infamous Herobrine why me does he actually like me? No he can't I mean he is a… " your thoughts stopped when you tripped over something looking at what you tripped over you saw that it was a wire that ran between two trees. You hear a light feminine laughter coming from behind you and see Brie's crony's coming out from the trees that they were hiding behind."Well well well, what do we have here." You hear Brie say "Looks like a little bitch who doesn't know how to look where's she's walking."

Brie comes up to You and kicks You in the ribs, You bite your tongue to keep from calling out. A small whimper escapes from your lips as Brie slaps You across your face. You see Damon the leader of the jocks and boyfriend of Brie walk up to you while twirling a knife in his hands.

**DEADGIRL: Mwhahahah cliff hanger *takes a swig out of a bottle starts moving erotically on the cliff edge***

**?: ENOUGH RISEN *grabs Risen and takes her back to her home* Well I hope you enjoyed this first chapter this is Herobrine with a very drunk DeadGirlRisen saying fav and comment and goodbye.**


	2. Rescuer (please reread)

**A/N Hey was up my peeps? This is Risen here, with my friend FallenAngel. I am currently using her laptop because I am grounded so I am breaking the rules! Comment #rulebreakerz Also my Google drive was acting weird. Anyways here's another Chapter! FallenAngel will now be editing my chapters. XP Hopefully, shes not that responsible ._. IM REPOSTING THIS CHAPTER IT IS EDITED BETTER AND IS LONGER WHICH HAS NEW IMPORTANT INFO IN IT.**

Damon gets closer to you, he grabs you by your shirt and lifts you up and shoves you up against a tree. He brings a knife up on my neck and digs in a little, causing blood to show."Any last words Bitch?!" he sneers at you. You realize 'I don't want to die…' "HEROBRINE!" You scream desperately as You struggle to pull your head back away from the knife. "Enough of your pitiful struggles." He says while he digs the blade into your arm slowly, causing a river of blood to slowly start streaming down your arm. You scream in agony as pain fills your arm, he slowly pulls the knife out before slashing down again only on the other arm as more blood shows. Tears stream down your face. "Please… Herobrine… help… me" You whisper.

HEROBRINE'S POV

"TELEPORTING BASTARD" _ had screamed out and I chuckled then I went up ahead to her house I plop myself down on the couch and sighed"what have I gotten myself into I mean she's just a mortal so… why do I feel attracted to her?" looking around I sighed bored "well what am I suppose to do now" I ask myself "Herobrine" I heard my name called out from the path _ voice was panicky my white eyes widened I quickly get up and try to locate where the scream was coming from. I can feel that I'm getting closer to her when I hear it "Please… Herobrine… help… me" I teleport to where I heard the voice.

YOUR POV

You're on the verge of passing out when You see him and boy does he look pissed, forcing Yourself to stay awake You see Brie turn around then walk up to him and ask "Who the hell are you?!" "First mistake" You think to Yourself as Herobrine replies "I am your worst nightmare" with his head still down. From Your vantage point of being knocked on the ground you can see that Herobrine is smiling maniacally.

"ya right" she says before shoving past him to get to you. "2nd and third mistake" you think to yourself before herobrine lifts his head up and looks directly at brie. she looks into his blank soulless eyes and screams.

Herobrine upon hearing the high pitched scream groans before going up to her and grabbing her throat hissing "Shut up" at Brie your arch nemesis you smirk you were going to enjoy having her be tortured by herobrine and you will enjoy every ounce of pain that she is going to receive. "ill give u two choices bitch" herobrine snarls "you can live or die your choice" he says with a maniacal smile. he losens up his grip a bit and you can see bruises forming around her neck.

brie rolls her eyes "my choice is obvious i want to live" herobrine teleports her away somewhere and then turns to damon who had stuck around because he felt as if he was safe since he had the knife. herobrine just grinned wickedly before holding his haand out as a diamond blade formed in his hand. Damon's eyes widens and he tucks tales and runs herobrine teleports in front of him and also teleport him somewhere.

herobrine turns to you with worry on his face he walks over to yo and gently picks you up the last thing you heard before you passed out was "your going to be ok _".

you wake up in an unfamiliar room and was covered in bandages you look at the ceiling bored and saw a pattern of a sword on it. you decide to try and get up. as you sit up pain overwhelms your body and you collapse nearly fainting. You lay there for 30mins before falling asleep

**A/n hey guys well i guess i should say girls short chap ik but a lot of people are giving me support so i will try to work on this as much as possible but i'm still grounded so im doing this while my dads gone anyways if you got any ideas for this story let me know. i would greatly appreciate it. um ya anyways well i hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
